Monstatouille
by Wormtail96
Summary: My version of the Ratatouille movie. Stitch is a Trog; a monster, but wants to be a Chef instead. But in order to do so, he must help a smart teenager named Eddward, outwit the insane Chef Carl, and breath new life into the late Peter Griffin's restuarant


**(A/N) Hello, everyone. It is me, Wormtail96. You know, a lot of us authors have twisted around with the meaning of the word 'parody' nowadays, especially on this website alone. They are usually fun to write and read, but without originality and the personal touch of the actual author it becomes tedious or better yet, just plain boring. That is why I dropped writting these a while ago to move onto better things. However...it seems that I cannot fight the nostalgia to write one and I repeat _one _last different version of a movie. I have chosen the 2007 hit Pixar movie _Ratatouille. _I shall enjoy writing this final 'parody' as it is called and will make every attempt to add my own originality as I can. Please read on.**

* * *

**Monstatouille**

**Prologue**

Although nearly every country in the world would like to dispute this fact, no one could really deny the truth; the best food in the world is and always has been made in Toontoria. The best food in Toontoria is made in its capital, Toon City and the best food in Toon City, many say, is made by none other than Chef Peter Griffin. His restaurant is the toast of the Toontorian capital, booked five months in advance. Chef Peter Griffin's fine cooking brought him to the top of fine cuisine, making his competitors green with envy. Still, up to this day, he is the youngest chef to ever achieve a five out of five star rating at the age of 41.

His own cook book, entitled _'Anyone Can Cook'_, has made its way to the top of the best seller list and has maintained that position for the next twenty weeks since its release date. However, not everyone celebrates Chef Peter Griffin's success. One primary example is Toontoria's most severe food critic...

She was a fairly young woman of French ethnicity, around her late twenties. She had very dark brown and violet tinted hair and blue eyes. She wore a long black London fog coat, a maroon scarf, tight black trousers and sharp polished black shoes. This was Colette Tatou, a former chef and now the most harsh food critic in the whole of Toontoria, otherwise known by her moniker, _Wife of the Reaper._

"_Anyone Can Cook;_ _a rather amusing title in all honesty. But it is not as if I actually believe in such nonsense."_ The French food critic states in one of her television interviews concerning Chef Griffin. She holds onto a copy of said book and hands it over to a person off screen. _"And, heh, what is even more amusing is that monsieur Griffin actually seems to take this 'believe' to heart."_ Colette motioned to herself and continued sternly to get to her point. _"I, on the other hand, take cooking seriously and as a former chef myself, no - I do not think just anyone can do it..."_

Now there were most definitely people out there that would find that they agree with Colette Tatou. Surely not _anyone _have the skills of cooking. But ironically, however...what Colette Tatou did not know and would actually learn in the future was that anyone and that means _anyone_can actually cook. All though, our story does not start here in the Toontorian capital Toon City, but rather in a far off country within the continent of Northern Europe. And the hero of this story is one a person would _never _expect to live up to Chef Griffin's motto, 'Anyone Can Cook'...

* * *

It was the depth of an ice cold and snowy Winter of the year 2008. Our story begins here in the snow-covered mountains of Denmark. In between a couple of mountains and surrounded by a small town was a large grand wooden mead hall, looking over hundreds of years old. It was called Herot, the famous mead hall said to have been constructed by the legendary King Hrothgar and his men.

The only sounds that could be heard outside was the whistle of the winter snow blizzard through the wind and the low thunder of an oncoming storm. However, inside the mead hall, the sound of crashing and banging could be heard. If anyone was even passing by, which was really unlikely in this sort of weather they would not only hear these sounds, but even see a flash of light accompanying them from inside. Suddenly, the sound of a large crash could be heard, followed by low grunts and groans. Eventually, this was in turn followed by the screams and yells of several people from inside.

The crashing, banging and screaming continued on going as if the Apocalypse was taking place within the mead hall itself. While this happened, dark clouds accumulated over Herot and the sound of thunder began to grow louder and louder. Just then, all of a sudden an angry growling sound could be heard near a set of doors of Herot, until...

**CRASH!! **The set of doors blew right open, sending each one flying off their hinges.

**KA-RASH!!! KA-BLAM!!! **The thunder and lightning clashed together, sending a near blinding light flashing down upon the mead hall

**"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!!!!" **A monstrous creature leaped out forward from the doorway, its form being illuminated brightly by the lighting.

The creature looked like a suspiciously enormous and savage dark blue koala with big, long tattered ears. It had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and darker blue patterns on its back. The area around its mouth and most of its front side was a lighter blue, while the rest of its wild untamed fur was a much darker blue. It had antennas, two pairs of arms with sharp black claws and quills coming out of its back. It was a Trog, a most dangerous monster indeed. Strangely, held within one of its claws was a familiar book titled 'Anyone Can Cook'.

__

'This creature...this Trog...is me. I believe it is apparent to anyone that I need to rethink how I live my live a bit. But to get into those details, we will need to go back a few days before...'

* * *

**(A/N) And I shall leave it at that for now. I have many other works to continue on with so it will be a little while before I can write the future chapters of this. But I promise more work shall be done on it. Until then, please Read and Review.**


End file.
